Fate Gets Piss and Destiny's Plans Are Ruined
by Fire Fairy3197
Summary: Characters read the books story dont like dont read!Slash, Time Travel, Dumbles bashing, Secretive!Harry,Brave!Smart!Neville,Seer!Lunna dont like dont read! Someone sends Lily Evans, James Potter, Alice Fortescue, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Emily Hufflepuff the books to read. Who is their 'future friend? PM or Review your guess! RatedT for now!


**Fate Gets Pissed and Destiny's Plans Are Ruined!**

**Warnings: Slash, Time Travel, Characters Reading The Books, Dumbles bashing, Secretive!Harry, Brave!Smart!Neville, Seer!Lunna**

**Pairings: James x Lily, Remus x Severus, Alice x Frank, Sirius x FOC, Harry x Luna, Neville x Hermione, Draco x Ginny, Teddy x Victotire, James Sirius x Rose, Albus x Scorpius, Lily Luna x MOC**

"**Hi"-Book **"Hi"-talking _'Hi'-thoughts _**"Hi"-What I change to the books ****~Hi~ Parsletongue **_** Hi-Time Change **__Hi-Letter _James Sirius-James Jr. James Charles(harry's father)- James Lily Luna- Lily Jr. Lily Marie(Harrys mother)- Lily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Halloween-1966**_

Lily sighed softly as she sat at her desk, working on her potions essay, when she heard a knock on her door. James looked up, confused, "are you expecting anyone to come by, Evans?"

"No," she said, "and I'm guessing you're not either." James shook his head and quietly made his way over to the door, wand at the ready. He opened the door and frowned at the group he found there.

"Took you long enough, Prongsie!" Sirius Black smirked and handed him a letter before going to sit on the floor beside the fire. Remus handed James a letter and sat in a chair by the fire. Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue gave him their own letters before sitting on a loveseat. Emily Hufflepuff, the only living descendent of Helga Hufflepuff and a Hufflepuff in their year, gave him a letter and sat in the floor near Sirius. Severus Snape handed him one as well and sat in another chair across from Remus.

Lily frowned and walked over to them, "What's all this about?"

"Someone sent us all letters and told us to come here to help change the future we're all heading towards," Alice said from her place in her boyfriend's arms.

James read through the letters and frowned as they all pretty much said the same thing, "This has to be some sort of sick joke!"

Lily frowned and was about to ask just why this was 'some sort of sick joke' when a letter appeared in mid air and burst like a fire cracker and a soft, young girl's voice stopped her, _"Dear James Potter and Lily Evans, I have sent your closest most trustworthy friends to help you in changing your future and my past, or technically the past of some one very close to me. There is a reason Peter Pettigrew is not allowed to know about these books and Severus Snape is! You will know this reason towards the end of the third book, and before you try and tell him James and make Severus leave none of you can leave until all seven books are read. I have placed a time freeze ward around these rooms and the rooms Hogwarts will create for you and anyone I send from my time to help you, which means you cannot leave and while it will seem as if a day, a week, a month, maybe even a year has passed not an hour has passed for the rest of the world. I have also placed a charm on each of you to insure that none of you can speak a word of what you will learn here to anyone not in these rooms. The house elves will bring you anything you need, including food and books from my aunt's personal library which is the largest library in the world. Please have patience with me, your future friend." _The letter exploded with a small pop and a flash of blue and gold. The ashes landed on the table and transformed into a tall stack of seven books.

Emily was staring at the books with a sparkle in her eyes that Sirius desperately wanted directed at him. "Bloody hell," she whispered softly, "a time freezing ward is already difficult for a true warding master but to do it in a completely different time slot and in such a small concentrated area is so advanced I would say that Dumbledore and the dark lord would have trouble doing it even if they were doing it together!" Remus gasped at the information coming from the girl most believed was mute with magic barely more than that of a squib.

"On that note," Lily said looking at James, Sirius, and Severus, "it would be incredibly stupid to hurt each other while under this ward."

"Yes," Severus said lightly, "I highly doubt that the girl holding us here would be very happy and would probably just kill us all."

"What are the books about then?" James asked as he sat down on a large red pillow between Remus and Sirius.

Lily sat on a puffy red bean bag between Severus and Alice with the first book in her hands, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Potter?" James asked softly, "as far as I know there isn't a Harry in my family."

"Maybe he hasn't been born yet," Emily said softly, "this is about our future after all." James blushed brightly.

Lily opened the book to read the first chapter, "Chapter One: **The Boy Who Lived**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud** **to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." **

"You're very welcome," Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes.

"**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills." **

"What's a drill?" Frank asked confused.

"A tool muggles use to put holes in things," Lily said.

"**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors." **

Severus groaned softly, _'Please don't let this be Lily's sister!'_ Lily, who was thinking along those same lines, bit her lip and ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.** **They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

"What's wrong with the Potters?!" Sirius and James yelled together.

"**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. "**

"One: Dear sister, 'unDursleyish' isn't a word! Two: James isn't good for nothing, most things yes but not nothing! Three: I'm glad you hate me as much as I hate you!" Lily hissed through clenched teeth. Severus handed her a calming drought and made sure she drank all of it. Emily tossed up a shield between her and Lily.

"What's your problem, Hufflepuff? To high and mighty to breathe the same air as a muggleborn?!" Alice hissed.

"For your information I'm deathly allergic to calming droughts," Emily said quietly. Alice winced. "keep reading, Lily, I'll be fine." Lily nodded but looked like she wanted to argue.

"**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"A child like what?!" Lily and James hissed together.

"**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the county. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work," **

"Is my tie boring enough, Pads?" James asked modeling an invisible tie.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I think mine's more boring. What do you think, Emily?"

Emily giggled softly, "sorry, James, but Sirius has you beat." Sirius smiled brightly at her.

"**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls." **

"If my child ever did that," the girls and surprisingly Severus hissed dangerously under their breath.

""**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house."**

"He encourages that behavior?!"

"**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sight of something peculiar- a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light." **

"Muggles will do anything to continue to believe we aren't real," Remus said.

"**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, **_**looking**_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind." **

"Paranoid much?" Sirius asked.

"**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes-the get ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!" **

"Oh yes the nerve!" Remus hissed, "when is what other people wear any of your business?"

"**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt- these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills."**

"One track mind," Frank coughed.

" **Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He **_**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more." **

"Pleasant man," Severus sneered. Sirius nodded.

"**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" "— yes, their son, Harry —"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead."**

"What happened?" Lily asked, "What happened to Harry?"

"**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone,** **and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid."**

"He admits it!" Sirius jumped up and started dancing.

"**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold." **

"I would have at least told Petunia my son's name," Lily hissed.

"**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks…** **He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.** **"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell." **

"He knows that word?" Severus asked. Lily giggled.

"**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!""**

Emily sighed, "does no one care about the statue of secrecy anymore?"

"**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off."**

"His arms fit?" James asked seriously.

"**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination." **

"How do you not approve of imagination?!" James, Sirius, and Remus gasped.

"**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.** **The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look." **

"I bet it's McGonagall," Emily said.

"How much?" Remus asked.

"A galleon," She said. He nodded and they shook hands.

"**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!")." **

"Because that's such a good word for him to know," Lily hissed, sarcasm dripping from her works like venom.

"**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.""**

"Shooting stars in Knet?" James said softly, "sounds like Dinggle to me."

"**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…" **

"He's putting two and two together and almost getting four," Severus said.

"**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"** **As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.** **"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"** **"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.** **"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd.""**

"Her crowd?" Lily hissed, "What are we? Slugs?"

"**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"** **"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.** **"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"** **"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.** **Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it."**

"Trust me we aren't to happy about it either, " James and Lily hissed.

"**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…" **

"Why did he have to say that," Alice groaned.

"**How very wrong he was. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.** **A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed." **

James bit his lip and looked at Remus. Remus was pouting, there was no denying it now, the cat was McGonagall.

"**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice."**

"Dumbeldore!" James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Alice called happily. Lily, Severus, and Emily didn't seem to happy about the man coming to Lily's muggle realitives's house.

"**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him." **

"I want one!" James, Sirius, and Frank called out.

"**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes." **

Emily smirked up at Remus. Remus sighed hand handed over the galleon, Emily thanked him.

"**She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.** **"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily."**

Everyone looked at each other, confused. They were at war, why was everyone celebrating?

"**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."** **She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle."**

James blushed. Sirius smirked, "James thinks like Minnie!"

"**He never had much sense." "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.""**

Eleven years, that was only four years way, but who would they lose to the monster before then.

"**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"** **"A what?"** **"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, **

"**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —" as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops."**

"I highly doubt it was," Lily said sitting up right, she didn't like were this was going.

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "**

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," the teens quoted.

"**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."" **

"Why to much information!" James yelled and forced the images that came to mind so far away he doubt they could find their way back.

"**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer."**

Severus, Lily, and Emily snorted. "Blind faith," Emily spat, "in a man like Dumbledore will only help you if you wish to die before your time."

"**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.** **The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."" **

Lily froze and Severus gripped her shoulder gently. James glared at him, "get your filthy hand off my wife."

"I will not. I've known Lily since we were five, I was the one who told her she was a witch and about Hogwarts. I'll die before I let you steal her from me!"

James stood and aimed his wand at the lone Slytherin, "You know we marry and yet you still try to get with her!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, then he laughed, "Y-you think I want to marry her?!" Lily giggled and patted Severus's knee. "Potter, if I had known this is why you hated me so much I would have explained this years ago, Lily is my baby sister in all but blood, nothing more nothing less. Add in the fact that I'm as gay as a rainbow and well, you have no reason to hate me."

James froze, "S-si-sister?"

Lily nodded, "I've been trying to tell you this for years, but every time I did you'd ignore me and ask me out." James blushed brightly. Remus stood, took James's wand, and forced him to sit down.

Remus looked at Severus, "Let me be the first Marauder to formally apologize for my behavior towards you." Severus nodded and Remus sat back down.

Sirius sat up, "Severus, I will be the second Marauder to formally apologize. I should not have let James cloud my thoughts of you; my own brother is a Slytherin and he would never join Voldemort." Severus nodded slightly at him.

"**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.** **"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…""**

"Glad to know you care, Professor, " Lily said softly.

**"****Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly.** **"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?""**

Everyone sat quietly, how had Harry survived?

"**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know.""**

"Meaning," Emily said sharply, "You know but won't tell anyone for 'The Greater Good'." Severus and Lily nodded.

"**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?""**

"Why is Hagrid going anywhere near Petuina?" Lily frowned darkly.

"**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"** **"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."" **

"No, no, no, no! I forbid it! Harry isn't getting anywhere near my sister! Vernon would kill him faster than you could say Magic! No! I know at the very least Alice and Frank, Sirius, and Severus would all be godparents! I will not let my son be killed by that whale of a man!" Lily screamed and pulled out her wand. Severus cast a ward around her and three dummies so no one but the dummies got hurt. When the dummies were gone the ward fell and Lily sat back down, "sorry about that."

"**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"** **"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."" **

"A letter?" Remus asked, "how are you supposed to explain all this in a letter?"

"**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"" **

"Even I would hate that!" James yelled.

"**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?"" **

"Thanks for trying, Professor," Lily muttered sadly.

"**She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. "Hagrid's bringing him." "You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"" **

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," the teens said as one.

"**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"** **A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets."**

"Hagrid!" the Marauders said happily. Lily shook his head, _'What am I getting myself into?´_ Severus smiled softly, _'He's so cute when he smiles!' _

"**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"** **"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."" **

"Back up," Sirius said and sat up straight, "The bike's mine?"

"That's what it says," Lily said.

"Sweet!" he pumped his fist into the air in victory. Emily rolled her eye softly, _'So cute…'_

"**"No problems, were there?"** **"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning." **

"So cute!" Alice and Lily squealed.

"I bet he has Lily's eyes," Emily smiled.

"He's as cute as someone with Potter's face could be," Severus smirked. James pouted.

"**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.** **"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."** **"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."** **Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.** **"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog." **

Sirius pouted, "I resemble that."

"Then you're the cutest wounded dog I've ever seen," Emily giggled.

"**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"** **"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two." **

"He left my son on a doorstep in the middle of the night in the middle of winter with no wards?! What if he crawled away? Or someone came by and kidnapped him?!" Lily hissed.

"**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."** **"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."** **Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.** **"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.** **"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone."**

"He's going to need it if he's going to live in that hell hole," Lily hissed.

"**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**"

"That's the end of the chapter," Lily said and snapped the book shut. Another letter appeared, much like the one that gave them the books.

"_Well, you all have survived the first chapter without killing each other. I know you may be just be getting used to each other in a civil way but Hogwarts has decided that the only way she is going to allow me to keep the headmaster out of this is if you share rooms according to her will so rooms will be shared by Lily Evans and James Potter, Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, and Emily Hufflepuff and Sirius Black. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Now before I forget tomorrow you will wake up to find two people waiting in here for you: a blonde woman with blue eyes named Luna and her husband Harry Potter. I ask, as he knows what each chapter covers, that you listen to him when he says a certain person should read or if he says that something should be left alone. Also all of your things have been moved your side of the appropriate room. For now please enjoy a small dinner and head off to bed. Please have patience with me, your future friend." _

The letter disappeared with a pop and around them new rooms formed. Lily's bedroom was now marked as her and James's room, James's bedroom was Alice and Frank's room, two new rooms appeared between them one marked as Emily and Sirius's room, and the other marked as Severus and Remus's room. On either side of the fireplace a door appeared: one was marked as the dining room and the other was marked as a training room.

Sirius was the first to stand. He held his arm out to Emily, "may I take you to dinner, my lady." Emily nodded, let him help her from the floor, and followed him into the dining room. Frank, Remus, and James followed Sirius's example and lead Alice, Severus, and Lily into the dining room.

The dining room was spacious and had a large circular table in the middle of it. There was one Hufflepuff colored chair, one Ravenclaw colored chair, three Slytherin colored chairs, and five Gyrffindor colored chairs around the table in this order: Hufflepuff chair(back to the door), Gryffindor chair, Gryffindor chair, Slytherin chair, Slytherin chair, Ravenclaw chair, Gryffindor chair, Slytherin Chair, Gryffindor chair, and finally another Gryffindor chair.

Emily sat in the Hufflepuff chair, Sirius took up the Gryffindor chair to her right followed by James in Gryffindor, Lily in Slytherin, the next Slytherin and only Ravenclaw were empty, Remus sat in the next Gryffindor chair, Severus in the final Slytherin chair, Frank sat in Gryffindor beside him, and finally Alice sat in the Gryffindor chair to Emily's left.

Two small house elves popped into the room as the table filled with food. "Good evening, Master Harry Potter's family," the male house elf spoke, "I is Dobby, Head elf of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Flamel. The elf besides me is Winky, Deputy Head elf of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Flamel. If you needs anythings feel free to call on either of us."

Emily smiled for a moment she thought she was going to have to get Severus to brew her potions, "Dobby, do you know who sent us here?" Dobby nodded. Emily nodded back, "would you mind asking her about my potions?"

Winky gasped, "I is sorry, Madam Emily, Winky bes forgetting your potions! I get them now!" Winky popped away and when she came back four potions were sitting in front of Emily's plate, "They will appear with each meal, Madam Emily." Emily nodded thankfully. Winky and Dobby left them to eat.

"Emily, what are those potions for?" Severus asked.

She swallowed the last one, "nutrient potion, soothing potion for my throat, vision enhancer, and hearing enhancer." She pointed to each vial as she spoke.

Sirius chocked on his potato, James stared wide eyed, Lily bit her lip worriedly, Remus dropped his fork onto his lap, Frank blinked, Alice looked guilty, and Severus frowned, "exactly how many health problems do you have?"

Emily sighed, "I was born three months early; I couldn't make a noise, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, and I weighed about three pounds while most babies are born at least five pounds or more. If I don't take my potions with each meal then I slowly lose my ability to talk, see, hear, and sometimes walk. I also take a bone strengthener everyday at breakfast, without it my bones seem to be made of glass."

Everyone was quiet after that and soon finished eating. They all went to bed, wondering what little, and big, Harry was going to be like, along with his wife Luna. Alice, however, had more on her mind than that. She had been down right cruel to Emily because she was lead to believe that the Hufflepuff heiress didn't socialize because she 'was better then everyone else' but in reality the poor girl kept to herself so she wasn't seen as weak or a freak of some sort. 

_**AN: If you can figure out who the letter sender is I will put your favorite character in or your oc your choice! PM or Review your guess and I'll let you know if you're right!**_


End file.
